Escuela de Arte
by Ichi-Hana
Summary: Una mujer llena de misterios dentro de le Escula de Arte captó su atención. ¿Qué sucederá cuando sepa uno de los tantos misterios de ella esté estrechamente relacionado con uno de los tantos problemas que él está viviendo?
1. Modelo de la Escuela de Arte

Ich-hana: Naruto no me pertenece. Poque si no yo me llamaría Masashi Kishimoto (y creo que ni siquiera sabría escribir mi nombre)

A veces te enamoras de la persona más inusual y de manera más inusual. Bueno no que fuera amor, talvez solo simple curiosidad, o algo mas que eso y menos que lo otro.

La vio por primera vez cuando acompañó a Ino a ver a su novio, Sai, que acostumbraba estar horas y horas en la salón de la escuela de arte, pintando. Ese día estaba despejado, esa fue la única razón por la que aceptó ir con su amiga, sino lo más probable es que estaría tumbado por ahí observando las nubes.

Subieron las escaleras a la parte superior y menos iluminada del viejo edificio hasta la habitación donde los alumnos de dibujo y pintura realizaban su propia arte, a Shikamaru nunca le había causado curiosidad lo que había en esa salita, así que no cambió su semblante aburrido al entrar en ella hasta que notó lo que el moreno dibujaba sobre el lienzo. Sobre una tarima estaba una joven sentada, prácticamente desnuda, puesto que lo único que llevaba era un trozo de tela sostenida por una de las manos de ella, mientras la otra se posaba en la pequeña tarima, dejando al descubierto su espalda y brazos, unas piernas firmes y suaves, y su rostro, con el entrecejo fruncido dando una imagen entre delicada y ruda, donde flequillos de su cabello de color arena, caían sobre su frente y sus ojos color verde oscuro, como un par de océanos profundos, tan profundos que guardaban algún misterio. El joven Nara quedó anonadado observando la figura que tenía delante, nunca pensó que una mujer podía trasmitir tanto sin siquiera moverse, sin siquiera hablar, cuando siempre había creído que las mujeres cotorreaban mucho por nada. Ni se inmutó cuando Sai se movió de su asiento y saludó a una sonriente Ino, ni cuando Ino saludaba a la misteriosa y enigmática joven con un chillón "Konichiwa Temari-san", solo volvió a la realidad cuando Temari se movió un poco cubriéndose mejor y sonriente saludaba a la otra rubia.

-¿Quien es este?- preguntó ella al artista mientras se paraba, miraba a Shikamaru.

-Él es Nara, Shikamaru, Nara-san ella es Temari-san- los presentó el moreno sonriendo. Temari le sonrió al castaño provocando que él se sonrojara.

-Un gusto, Shikamaru, espero que quedamos conocernos mejor-dijo la muchacha, haciendo que él se sonrojara aun mas, aunque esta vez pudiera disimularlo. Y recuperando su expresión de siempre asintió.

-Me encantaría-susurró arrancando una sonrisa seductora de los labios de la joven y al mismo tiempo de los suyos propios.

Después de ese día Shikamaru no pudo dejar de pensar que es lo que ocultaban los ojos de esa extraña mujer cuando ella posaba para su amigo, talvez eso había sido lo que le había atraído en ella, y fue por eso que no podía dejar de pensar de ella, solo simple curiosidad o talvez amor, no, definitivamente ninguno de ellos.

:

Este es mi primer intento de fanfiction, espero que no piensen que han perdido el tiempo leyendo. Por favor reviews, por lo menos para decirme que me debo jubilar...o algo así.


	2. Busqueda en la Escuela de Arte

**Yo mi gente!**

**Este fic al principio (como se puede ver en la primera pagina) era un one-shot, pero Hikari Yagami de Takaishi me pidió que lo continuara. Enton voy a probar hacerlo más largo... jejeje. Veré en lo que da.**

**--o--**

Lunes, mediodía. Se había ofrecido de nuevo a acompañar a su enamoradiza amiga a ver Sai hacer complicadas obras de arte que el profesor le mandaba. Ese día estaba repleto de nubes, entonces que es lo que hacía que Shikamaru en vez de ver sus amadas entes flotantes y blancas? Bueno, una razón era que ahora carecía de tiempo libre, ya que habían comenzado las clases en su colegio así que cualquier motivo por salir de la rutina le servía. La otra razón era más complicada: conoció a una chica, mejor dicho una mujer salvaje y libre como el viento; luego combinaron de encontrarse. Hasta ahí todo bien, solo un detalle, ella no acudió a la cita.

Ir a la Escuela de Arte de Konoha&Suna era su oportunidad de encontrarla, no que estuviera enamorado de ella, ni se sentía despachado, era su orgullo de hombre queriendo saber la razón por la cual fue abandonado.

**--o--**

Ino caminaba apresuradamente, ya se sabía el camino de memoria, pero su padre no la dejaba ir a ese viejo edificio sola, decía que era demasiado… Promiscuo, pero a ella le encantaba, desde el día que lo vio por primera vez. Generalmente iba con alguien para que la dejaran visitar a su novio, a veces era Sakura, su mejor amiga y rival desde niñas; o Chouji compañero de clases y vecino. Pero ese día tanto la Haruno como el Akimichi tenían compromisos, así que tuvo que llevar a su "reserva", Shikamaru, su amigo vago.

**--o--**

Le dolían las piernas, el camino era largo. Cuando vio las puertas del caserón avecinarse y la ventana del atelier se hacía presente sintió su corazón acelerarse. Eso no debería estarle pasando.

Nunca había ido a ese lugar cuando estaba abarrotado de gente, estudiantes de arte, teatro, pintura, escultura, danza, etc, caminaba apresuradamente para poder almorzar algo antes de entrar a las clases vespertinas. Los dos intrusos se mezclaron entre el alumnado para encontrar a cierto moreno. Bueno, solo la rubia buscaba al artista, ya el joven Nara intentaba vislumbrar entre la multitud a esa mujer que aunque lo dejó plantado despierto no lo dejaba tranquilo en sus sueños.

-Mendokusai!- Se dijo al no notar la presencia de la Yamanaka; definitivamente las mujeres lo llevarían a la locura. Un grupo de bailarinas de ballet lo arrastró, prácticamente, lejos del vestíbulo. Cuando pudo librarse de las risueñas chicas se arrepintió, no solo por que ellas lo estaban coqueteando, sino porque estaba perdido. _Para ser un genio parezco un idiota_. Ese lugar era realmente grande.

-El arte es una explosión, hump! GEIJUTSU WA…-Escuchó que la voz se acercaba estruendosa, entonteces hizo honor a otro de sus apelativos, se escondió entre unas columnas, como el cobarde que era.

-Ya cállate Deidara! Me dijiste que viniera temprano par hablar de algo importante, llegas tarde haciendo que te espere por más de una hora y luego me sales con eso?, Y después dices que Tobi es estúpido.- Dijo un segunda voz al mismo tiempo que se acercaban al par de columnas.

-Hump! Está bien, lo que quería contarte es que ya tengo a mi modelo femenino para la exposición de este año-danna - Dijo feliz

-Dejame adivinar… ¿tu mismo?- Shikamaru tuvo que contener la risa, eso era verdad, el rubio se parecía increíblemente a una mujer cuando no hablaba.

-No, hump! Temari!-Se notaba el orgullo en su voz aparte de la leve molestia por el comentario de su colega.

-¿Como la convenciste?- El pelirrojo estaba perplejo. Shikamaru aguzó el oído, ese era el nombre de la mujer problemática…

-Bueno, no la convencí- El pelirrojo arqueó la ceja-, aún-añadió- pero Sai dice que va a utilizar a una nueva modelo y es mi oportunidad de pedirle a Temari que trabaje conmigo. Después de todo ella tiene experiencia con desnudos, hump-

-Si crees que ella va aceptar, allá tu- le advirtió-, pero escuché que ahora está entregada totalmente al teatro…

-Aún no han comenzado, por eso mismo voy a hablar con ella, de seguro está con Gaara en el segundo piso…

Excelente, ya sabía donde estaba la problemática, ahora solo tenía que seguir a ese par y quitarse la molestia en el pecho de que al parecer ella solo se había burlado de él cuando le propuso conocerse.

--o--

**Gracias por leer, de verdad espero que no crean que sea una perdida de tiempo leerlo...**

**Atte**


	3. Fuera de la Escuela de Arte

_Yo!_

_Al fin el nuevo capítulo... Espero que disfruten de la lectura._

--o--o--

Ninguno de los dos quiso salir a almorzar, él seguía sentado en su lugar en la clase de arte plástica, moldeando la arcilla para que tomara forma; ella lo observaba muy atenta, le gustaba ver como sus manos, demasiado suaves para ser masculinas, se movían suavemente sobre su creación.

-Si me lo preguntas- dijo de la nada el muchacho pelirrojo- tomaste la decisión correcta con respecto a dedicarte al teatro este semestre, pero ¿tenías que comenzar con Ebisu-sensei?-en ningún momento desvió la mirada de su escultura-. Te lo digo porque leí el guión de su "drama" y no es uno de los mejores.- En realidad le molestaba sacar el tema, pero si no hablaba él, ella no lo haría.

-Se que Ebisu-sensei no es muy buen escritor- intentó justificar logrando que Gaara hiciera una pequeña mueca- y sé que tampoco acepta críticas, pero necesito empezar con alguien y esa obra es mi oportunidad.

-Yo solo di mi opinión. Sigo sin creer que Jiraiya-san le dio carta blanca en la dirección de la obra de primavera, cuando él siempre había sido el que las escribía, y no estaban tan mal- dijo tranquilamente mientras se limpiaba las manos. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Recuerda que el pequeño problema que tuvo con una de las alumnas del último año de diseño le hizo tomar unas "vacaciones". Y es por eso que ahora contamos con nuevos profesores de teatro y literatura- Dijo la rubia. ¿Era su impresión o su hermanito la había mirado con complicidad?

-Pero no nos hemos quedado en el salón para hablar sobre la jubilación de Jiraiya-san ni sobre tu carrera en el teatro-limpió con cuidado las herramientas que había utilizado dándole la espalda a la ojiverde.- lo que quieres es que le de… las vista buena a tu vida personal, creo que esa es la palabra. - habló con seriedad. Ella sonrió levemente al notar que no podría llevar el tema como quería.- ¿Me equivoco?

-A medias- su hermanito era muy inteligente y le estaba dando la oportunidad hablar- Si, me interesa saber tu opinión, pero no va a influir en nada en mi vida si me das "la vista buena" o no.

-Lo sé, solo lo dije en broma- dijo sin sonreír, Temari alzó una ceja, las bromas y Gaara no combinaban-, eres lo suficientemente mayor para tomar tus decisiones- Se voltio para verla mejor-, eso incluye elegir a la persona con la que vas a compartir la cama- intentó ser lo más claro posible-. No estoy de acuerdo con que salgas con él, y no es algo que ignores- el clima se le hacía más denso, ella no quería pelear con su otro hermano-, pero no soy tan radical como Kankuro y voy a tener una actitud tan infantil como la de él, la familia se apoya- sentenció el pequeño Sabaku no, para luego intentar sonreír, pero se le hacía difícil. Ese simple gesto le hizo bien a la rubia y su mirada se suavizó.

-Gracias…-Por eso lo admiraba tanto, por su madurez y comprensión aunque fuera el hermano menor. No pudo resistirse y lo abrazó.

--o—o--

-¡Ya no tienen de que preocuparse! Hump!- dijo la voz atronadora que acababa de entrar en el salón. El chico de cabello rubio, largo, lacio y amarrado, de ojos celestes, vestía un delantal manchado de tinta seca, ocultando su camiseta estampada con el nombre de una famosa banda de rock, y la parte superior de sus pantalones deportivos viejos. La única prenda que no estaba oculta era el par de zapatillas, tambien viejas.

-¿Eh? ¿Deidara-sempai?- Preguntó confundido Gaara separándose de su hermana.

-Deidara, te dije que golpearas antes de entrar.- le reprochó suavemente Sasori. Ya a la vista se podía apreciar la gran diferencia entre los dos artistas. Sasori se vestía de una manera más "seria" y prolija que su compañero: camiseta, pantalón de tela, zapatos formales, todo impecable. Su cabello castaño rojizo y corto, estaba bien peinado, combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos color miel. Su voz era suave y su manera de hablar era entre tranquila y galante.

-¡Hump!, quería hacer una entrada explosiva- se justificó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿qué significa que "no tenemos de que preocuparnos"?- Inquirió Temari molesta.

-¡¡Temari!!- Casi gritó de felicidad Deidara al ver a la mujer rubia, la observó detenidamente mientras hacía cuadros con los dedos. Ella solo se cruzó de brazos- ¡Eres perfecta! Hump.

-¿Perfecta para qué?- Le preguntó Gaara a Sasori y obtuvo como respuesta que el otro pelirrojo negara con la cabeza.

-Temari, te elegí para ser mi modelo en la exposición de desnudos de este año.- su voz denotaba mucha emoción- Sai dijo que tenía una nueva modelo. Y eso te tendrá lo suficientemente ocupada para no tener que aguantar a Ebisu-san y sus tonterías.

-¿Desnudos? Yo nunca he hecho algo así, Sai me pintaba semi-desnuda y fueron como máximo tres veces. Y tampoco es una carrera que me gustaría seguir- Deidara sentía como una baldeada de agua fría caía sobre él, apagando casi toda su "explosividad".- además, ¿qué te hace pensar que no quiero participar en la obra de Ebisu-sensei?- estaba intimidándolo con la mirada, no por nada se decía que era una de las mujeres más asustadoras.

-Te dije que se negaría- susurró su amigo.

-Pero…- tenía que convencerla.

- Mejor no insistas Deidara-sampai- advirtió Gaara-; te conviene irte y dejar de acosar a mi hermana.

-Vamos Deidara- ordenó Sasori, antes de que el rubio pudiera protestar. Los hermanos no apartaron la mirada de la puerta hasta que se cerró detrás de un Deidara insistente siendo arrastrado por un Sasori cansado e impaciente.

-Te creía más promiscua hermana- le comentó Gaara para romper el silencio.

-Yo tambien- dijo distraída-. Comamos algo antes de que se nos termine la hora del almuerzo.

-Ok, entonces ayúdame a limpiar la mesa…

**--o--o--**

-Te lo dije- Le reprochó Sasori una vez más, mientras se perdían en el corredor- No tienes tacto- el rubio ni protestaba- y cuando vas aprender que el arte es ¡eterna!

-¡¡Hump!!

-Y no te quejes, dijiste que serían cinco minutos, y pasaron 627"- dijo mirando su reloj.

Eso fu lo último que escuchó el castaño antes de que desaparecieran escaleras abajo. Shikamaru salió de su escondite cuando estuvo seguro de que no había moros en la costa. Se paró frente a la puerta, que era el único obstáculo que los separaba. _"Qué pensamiento más tonto"_, murmuró. Colocó la mano un poco sudada sobre el picaporte de la puerta de madera. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

El picaporte se giró, pero él no lo había forzado; y la puerta se abrió, golpeando su nariz con fuerza logrando que retrocediera. Cerró los ojos por el dolor.

-Apresúrate Gaara- llamó una voz familiar.- Nos faltan 10 minutos.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos el escuchar esa voz. Al fin había encontrado a la mujer problemática y solo estaba unos pocos pasos de él: La observó detenidamente, se veía muy bien con sus zapatos de tacón fino; la falda lila oscura que dejaba una gran parte de sus piernas a la vista, la chaqueta, larga y negra, que en su opinión no abrigaba nada. Su cabello rubio arena seguía igual de corto, pero recogido en cuatro coletas, que le daban un aspecto diferente. Tenía que admitir que la primea vez que la vio parecía más femenina, pero esa imagen nueva de ella no se le era menos interesante. Sus ojos verdes oscuros como la profundidad del océano notaban ese mismo misterio de siempre. La admiró por unos segundos y no más porque sintió dos pares de ojos verdes posados sobre él. Uno de esos pares pertenecía al muchacho pelirrojo llamado Gaara y el otro par a Temari, ambos lo miraban con curiosidad, se sintió nervioso al cruzar la mirada con ella y las cosas que le quería decir desaparecieron. Aún así no desvió la mirada en ningún momento.

-Vamos Temari- Escuchó al pelirrojo-, no nos dará el tiempo si no nos apresuramos.

-De acuerdo- volviendo la atención a su hermano. Ya lo había visto, entonces ¿por qué lo ignoraba?

Se sentía tonto, ahora que la había encontrado no sabía como aproximarse, ni siquiera sabía que decirle, no tenía ninguna razón lo suficientemente lógica para hablarle. Cuando la vio a los ojos se dio cuenta de que en realidad su orgullo herido era un pretexto para verla. Por otro lado ella no parecía muy interesada en él.

Se quedó parado, estático, con la mano en la nariz, con la mirada perdida, mientras ella caminaba hacia las escaleras. Parecía un idiota. ¿Donde estaba su altísimo coeficiente intelectual cuando lo necesitaba?

-Oye niñato, ¿qué haces aquí?- Temari le hablaba desde las escalaras, mirándolo seria, parecía ¿curiosa?, ¿nerviosa?

-Mendokusai mujer, vine a vert…- pensó en decirle la verdad pero no podía confesarle a la mujer que se sentía despechado-… a ver a Sai-se corrigió, no era del todo mentira.

-Oh, bueno es el receso sí que de seguro está con sus amigos abajo- mejor dicho estaba con Ino- además no puedes estar aquí arriba si no eres estudiante.- Era impresión del castaño o ella parecía un poco menos nerviosa.

-Nosotros vamos a almorzar algo, si quieres puedes venir- dijo Gaara. Temari lo miró extrañada, no era común que su otoutou fuera tan amable, ¿qué pretendía? A Shikamaru le dio un escalofrío, la voz de ese chico era muy siniestra además de su apariencia.

-Eh, claro-aceptó. Él no iba desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia el abarrotado vestíbulo, pasaron por los alumnos rápidamente, saludando a los conocidos y a compañeros de clases. Llegaron al patio en pocos minutos, suficiente tiempo para que el castaño pensara en un plan para poder hablar con la rubia.

-No creo que Sai esté aquí- dijo pensativa la rubia de coletas.

-Voy a buscarlo- anunció Gaara- esperen, sentados, aquí.

Tanto Shikamaru como Temari lo miraron, el primero con sorpresa y agradecimiento y la segunda con desconfianza, de verdad su hermano estaba muy extraño. El ojiverde entró a la escuela después de mirar a su hermana con seriedad absoluta, dejándolos solos.

-Bueno, creo que… tu amigo nos dejó solos por alguna razón.

-Yo tampoco se la razón- lo miró al rostro e intentó adivinar lo que decía-, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

-Hmp?- Esa mujer era muy inteligente, no le servía de nada fingir que no quería ese momento.

-Escucha…

-¿Acostumbras hacer eso?- Temari lo miró confundida- ¿Acostumbras invitar a chicos a citas y luego no asistes?- Continúo. Ella sabía a lo que se refería, no lo quedaba otra que pensar bien en su respuesta.

-¿A eso viniste?- preguntó por preguntar- ¿Te cansaste de esperar?- él asintió- Yo tambien me estaba cansando de esperar a que aparecieras.

-De qué…, esperarme?- sonrió con sorna- no parecías muy cómoda con mi presencia aquí. Y tampoco creo que estuvieras muy interesada en salir con un niño como yo… después de todo siquiera intentaste comunicarte conmigo.- no la estaba acusando de nada.

-Es verdad, no estoy interesada en salir con un niño como tu- él abrió los ojos sorprendido-, y nunca di a entender que quería "salir a una cita" contigo. Creo recordar que quería conocerte, por eso marcamos un lugar para salir.-lo que más le sorprendía no era que lo estaba tratando como un niño tonto, sino que no parecía nada disgustada, más bien divertida, o por lo menos no mostraba la típica reacción que tendría una mujer después de escuchar esas palabras, eso mostraba que era, al mismo tiempo, la mujer más problemática y la menos problemática.

-"Y eso de "_ni siquiera intentaste comunicarte…"_, pareces la ex novia de uno de mis hermanos- la rubia le sonrió calidamente, provocando que él se sonrojara.- Aunque eso es verdad, digamos que tampoco "_intentaste comunicarte conmigo"-_ fingiendo enfado- podrías haber pedido mi número a Sai. Solo tengo que confesar que no pude ir al lugar marcado, esa es mi única defensa

-Tienes razón, lo siento, me comporté como un idiota, yo…- fue interrumpido por el timbre que anunciaba la entrada al turno de la tarde.

-Temari, chico castaño, encontré a Sai- anunció el pelirrojo, acercándose a ellos.- Una chica rubia y muy extraña que acompañaba a Sai te está buscando- dijo dirigiéndose a Shikamaru.

-¿Qué te parece, niñato, si salimos- él la miró desconfiado- como amigos, y esta vez intentamos conocernos?

-Me parece bien, pero esta vez, nos comunicaremos- tenía ganas de salir con ella y mostrarle que no era un niñato idiota, aunque aún estuviera inconforme con la respuesta de ella.

**--o--o--**

-¿Hablaste con él?- quiso saber el pelirrojo mientras él y su hermana subían las escaleras, además de una cantidad de alumnos.

-Si… y no- dijo cansada- pero le dije que nos veríamos mañana.

-Espero que puedas tener el control de la situación; y que a tu "novio" no le moleste que salgas con otro…

Temari giró la cabeza hacia la puerta por donde había salido el castaño, ella tambien quería que las cosas no se escaparan de sus manos.

**--o--o--**

Hi no Kōkō. Martes. 12:42. Aula 12. Tercer grado.(1)

-Shi…Shikamaru- susurró una voz femenina proveniente de una joven de unos 17 o 18 años de edad; todo su aspecto deba la impresión de una especie de científica chiflada, su cabello rubio, amarrado en una coleta baja, despeinado; sus lentes redondos y exageradamente grandes; y el hecho que llevara una bata blanca, que utilizaban solo en clases de química en el laboratorio.

Ella volvió a susurrar el nombre, pero el chico completamente dormido ni se inmutó. Y la joven no se atrevía a moverlo o siquiera tocarlo, pensar eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Shika… Shikamaru- tímidamente tocó el brazo del chico con un dedo- Asuma-sensei te está llamando.

-Olvídalo Shiho, parece que hoy no hay quien despierte a este vago- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre corpulento.

-Pero…-fue interrumpida por la música del celular del castaño, que se despertó de una manera muy precipitada, y prácticamente cayó de su banco.

-El timbre sonó hace más de media hora, solo faltabas tu para poder cerrar el salón…

-Sensei- lo interrumpió la rubia mientras se arreglaba los lentes- Se fue- señaló la puerta abierta del salón.

-Que rápido- dijo asombrado. _"Y que raro"_

**--o--o--**

_"¡Moshimoshi!, llegaré un poco tarde a nuestra cita, alrededor de la 13:00 estaré allí. Espero no hacerte esperar mucho, ¡pero no pidas nada sin mí! Ja ne, Temari."_

El joven Nara caminaba, casi corriendo. Miró su reloj, 12:50. Se alegró al saber que ella no llegaría hasta esa hora, ya que quería ser puntual, después de todo él se había dormido, por culpa del maldito insomnio de la noche pasada.

Apresuró aún más el paso, aún tenía que tomar el autobús para llegar al _kissaten_ "_Ch__ūgoku no chikara"(_2). Con ese nombre podía imaginarse el tipo de lugar en el que almorzaría ese día, solo esperaba que no fuera muy excéntrico, sino tendría que cambiar su concepto sobre la rubia: de problemática a rara, y eso lo obligaría a aceptar que le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres. Subió al vehículo que había frenado frente suyo. El viaje duró alrededor de unos 10 minutos y bajó del autobús no bien este paró. Según las indicaciones, la bendita _kissaten_ quedaba a una cuadra de la veterinaria Inuzuka, así que pudo encontrarlo fácilmente. Era, tal como pensaba, un lugar con apariencia de salón chino tradicional. Entró al lugar y se encontró con que todas las paredes estaban decoradas con prendas y trofeos de "1er lugar" de torneos de artes marciales, buena puntería, y otros competiciones; todos estos objetos tenían los mismos nombres grabados: _Tenten_ o _Rock Lee_. Se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la ventana por si veía a la problemática.

-¿Deseas tomar algo?- preguntó una camarera sonrientemente. Su cabello era castaño y estaba amarrado en dos moñitos; sus ojos castaños, sus rasgos faciales, además de su traje tradicional, la hacían parecer una verdadera joven china. En la etiqueta de su uniforme se leía: Tenten.

-Por el momento no, estoy esperando a alguien.

-¡Oh! Así que eres el niño del que me habló Temari-chan. Pero en mi opinión no eres tan pequeño, cuando ella me lo comentó pensé que se refería a un niño de 10 o 12 años, no a un chico tan lindo…- dijo ella observándolo detenidamente, pero el castaño no prestaba atención, así que la ojiverde le había dicho a todos que él era un niño, ahora sus esperanzas de una oportunidad con ella ya no existían, además de que su concepto sobre la rubia había caído a cotill…

-Tenten, deja de coquetear con mi cita o voy a pensar que no puede contarte nada.- el Nara observó como la mujer los miraba divertida y de un fingido enfado. Él le sonrió cuando ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Jeje, Temari-chan, ya me estaba preguntando cuando llegarías- la castaña miró a su amiga afablemente.-. Solo estaba hablándole para que no se aburriera.- y se alisó la ropa.- ahora voy a ¡seguir trabajando!

-¿Podrías traernos algo entonces?- pidió amablemente la rubia, la joven asintió y se retiró hacia la cocina y al instante les llevó

**--o--o--**

-Así que ya eres casi un ex-bachiller- Shikamaru asintió tranquilamente, habían hablado de temas muy banales, bueno en realidad, él había hablado, ella solo preguntaba y lo miraba esperando la respuesta. Se sentía en un interrogatorio.- tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos- bebió un poco del té que pidió después de la comida.

-Si, bastante. En realidad mi madre es la que está más orgullosa, mi padre no habló mucho del tema, creo que estaba sorprendido cuando pasé a la preparatoria.-inconscientemente miró hacia su chaqueta con el emblema del colegio.

-Ya veo. Entonces vives con tus padres- afirmó ella sonriendo, haciendo que él se sintiera un niño de nuevo.

-No, vivo solo con mi madre- todas esas afirmaciones y preguntas le estaba haciendo sospechar que ella quería llegar algún lado.- y ¿tu?-preguntó cuando ella había abierto la boca para hacerle otra pregunta, si no respondía eso significaba que ella se traía algo entre manos…

-Vivo sola, mis padres murieron hace unos años, y tengo dos hermanos menores, pero no vivo con ellos porque está lo suficientemente maduros para salir de debajo de mi falda.- sorbió un poco de té. No le molestaba decirle un par de cosas de su vida si a cambio ganaba su confianza. Y en efecto después de contarle un poco más sobre ella, él se sintió cómodo para seguir hablando. Pero claro, el joven Nara se había dado cuenta de que la cita en realidad era un interrogatorio, no era por nada tenía un IQ muy elevado, él ya estaba 200 preguntas y respuestas delante de esa mujer, aunque tenía que admitir que iba a ser difícil saber lo que la motivaba a hacer eso, y eso era suficiente motivación para él…

**--o--o--**

__

_-(1)- No sabía como ponerme en el espacio y el tiempo, así que decidí ponerlo así._

-(2)-"_Ch__ūgoku no chikara": Literalmente- "Poder de China"_

-Pido disculpas por la demora, creo que hace como dos meses que no actualizo, y no hay excusa que valga. Espero terminar el proximo capítulo lo antes posible.

_Bueno es eso, quejas, dudas y/o sugerencias por review onogai..._

_atte_


	4. Chapter 4

**YO!**

**Pido perdón por el retraso, me gustaría decir algo en mi defensa pero no podría (solo que mi forma de escribir lenta, el estudio y la pereza no me dejaban continuarlo). Solo pido paciencia, ya que creo que soy una de las personas que le cuesta escribir más de 3 páginas completas de word.**

**El avance del fic se lo tengo que agradecer a Rose, que me ayudó en el desarrollo y tuvo la paciencia de leer las primeras páginas y corregirme. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! Y prometí que si lo terminaba en esta semana se lo iba a dedicar de ahora en adelante, así que eso…**

**Tambien debo agradecer a todas aquellas que me han dejado review, realmente me siento muy honrada.**

**Bueno, mejor dejo esto, o voy a empezar a dramatizar. Espero que disfruten de la lectura… **

**----o----o----**

_Shikamaru_-su voz llegó a sus oídos como el canto de una sirena, mientras que esos brazos delgados, suaves y femeninos lo abrazaban de manera protectora. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, solo para sentir el contacto con la piel dorada y el aroma dulzón que despedía la misma. Se estrujó aún más contra el cuerpo cálido.-_Shikamaru_

Sintió como se elevaba el sonido de la voz de esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño todas la noches desde que la había conocido, al mismo tiempo sentía un repiqueteo sobre la madera, que seguramente era causado por el viento; refunfuñando ignoró el molesto ruido, para volver a abrazarse a la mujer que lo clamaba cada vez más alto. Los golpes en la madera eran cada vez más fuertes y constantes, el castaño, que ya se había acomodado en una parte especialmente blanda del cuerpo que estaba debajo de él, sumada a la pereza que acostumbraba tener, no se inmutó, ni siquiera cuando sintió el sonido distante de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente, hasta que…

**----o----o----**

07:22, era la hora que el reloj pulsera, de la mujer castaña, marcaba. Ya se había cambiado para el trabajo, solo le faltaba el desayuno, así que, con tranquilidad terminó de prepararlo. Tomó un par de platos, pero la costumbre casi la obligó a tomar un tercero. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa de que alguien pudiera ver el imperceptible temblor de su mano izquierda, aunque sabía que nadie estaba allí a esa hora. Recuperando la compostura, preparó la mesa, mientras sus pensamientos divagaban por sus más oscuras preocupaciones.

Fue interrumpida por un gemido débil proveniente de la habitación de su hijo, observó su reloj nuevamente ¿07:29?, frunció el ceño extrañada. Era la cuarta vez en las últimas dos semanas que el perezoso número dos, hijo del perezoso número uno, se despertaba antes de las 07:40. Suspiró cansinamente; ese día averiguaría que era lo que inquietaba al adolescente en las noches o se dejaría de llamar Yoshino.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, y se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación del susodicho. Golpeó un par de veces la puerta y lo nombró en un susurro. No obtuvo respuesta. Intentó una vez más, en el mismo tono. De nuevo, ninguna reapuesta; a excepción de un gruñido. Ahora ya no fruncía el ceño por preocupación, sino que lo hacía por disgusto. Dio una última oportunidad para que el muchacho atendiera la puerta, dando un golpe más fuerte en la puerta y llamándolo con enfado. Esperó unos segundos, pero no escuchó nada más que otro gruñido de reclamo. Yoshino no podía creer que estuviera siendo ignorada olímpicamente, y menos por su propio hijo. Dejándose llevar por la indignación, abrió la puerta con brusquedad, preparándose para darle una buena reprimenda por la falta de respeto.

-Nara Shikamaru…- se detuvo al ver la cama de soltero, totalmente revuelta sin su propietario sobre ella.- ¿donde demonios estás?-susurró rodeando la cama para levantar las sábanas y demás. Tiró de la vieja colcha verde con un gran ciervo dibujado en el centro. Volvió a sentir el gruñido de inconformidad, y pudo identificar de donde provenía- Ajá!- tiró aún más fuerte de la colcha, y esta cedió, dejando en descubierto el cuerpo profundamente dormido del joven castaño. Este estaba fuertemente abrazado a la almohada, y hundía la cabeza en ella, diciendo palabras inteligibles. Nunca, desde su nacimiento, lo había visto caer de la cama, sumado que nunca había hablado en sueños o se había desvelado, como madre presintió que algo no iba bien. Decidió despertarlo rápido para así solucionar el problema lo antes posible.

----o----o----

-Mendokusai- se quejó sentado en el frío piso de su habitación, e inmediatamente intentó calmar el dolor que provenía del moretón en su vientre con forma de punta de zapato femenino.

-Mueve ese culo vagabundo y baja a desayunar…- pero lo que Shikamaru leyó en el rostro de su madre fue: "Si me ignoras de nuevo, te perforo el estomago".

-Hai, hai…

-¡Con un "hai" basta!- salió cerrando la puerta de un golpe que hizo temblar las paredes de la casa. El castaño puso su acostumbrada cara de tedio profundo y se puso de pie lentamente. "Qué mujer problemática"-pensó mientras arreglaba el desorden de piso. "Así que fue un sueño, que problemático" suspiró tomando la almohada y colocándola sobre la cama, se sintió entre decepcionado, porque solo había sido un sueño; y enfadado consigo mismo por no poder sacarse a esa mujer de su cabeza, y eso iba a dejarlo loco.

Después de ir rápidamente al baño, vestirse y tomar su mochila, bajó las escaleras atando su lacio cabello castaño oscuro. Vio como, Nara Yoshino, atravesaba el umbral de la cocina y colocándose la chaqueta dándole un aire aún más formal.

-Tengo que irme ya- le explicó mirando su reloj, y tomó una carpeta azul -, hoy tendré mucho trabajo…

-Entonces vendrás más tarde, ne?- terminó él, acercándose a ella para besarle la mejilla, como cuando era pequeño.

-Eso no indica que: traigas amigos para ensuciar mi casa, estés todo el día de vago-¡tus calificaciones están por el subsuelo!- o demores mucho en la calle.- no era una advertencia como siempre, ya que enseguida le besó la frente, obligándolo a agacharse unos centímetros; él aprovechó para abrazarla.- Cuando llegue, quiero tener una charla importante contigo, y no digas "que problemático"…

Diciendo esto se separó del castaño, y saliendo por la puerta principal se despidió con un _"No llegues tarde a clases",_ "_Mendo..._" respondió, pero al ver el rostro de su madre solo hizo un gesto con la mano.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, él se dirigió a la cocina con su andar de vago y miró distraídamente el reloj de pared. 07:48. Entraba la colegio a las ocho en punto, pero no se alarmó, el edificio al que concurría quedaba cerca de allí, aún sabiendo que caminaba extremadamente lento y "cerca" era unas siete u ocho cuadras.

Después de tomar la mochila, salió de su casa dándose cuenta que no iba a llegar temprano y que seguramente alguien estaría sentado en su lugar cerca de la ventana, definitivamente su preocupación disminuyó, pero no mucho más, porque sabía que tanto su madre como Asuma le daría un sermón muy problemático. Entonces pensó en su madre, y frunció el seño, ella ganaba el título de mujer problemática del siglo, no por su personalidad mandona o por la forma fácil con la que se enfadaba, lo que hacía que su madre tuviera el título era la creencia de que podría hacer todo ella sola, cuando él sabía que a veces el peso sobre su espalda era mayor que el que podía cargar, y lo peor era que no le permitía ayudarla, alegando que cada vez que se proponía a hacer algo el techo de la casa se iba a caer.

Colocó las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón, y sintió que había algo en el fondo de uno de ello. Era un sobre un poco arrugado, y dentro de ese sobre había una fotografía intacta donde salía el castaño, con una expresión que mezclaba tedio y molestia, con la cabeza girada hacia la izquierda y los brazos cruzados, y a su derecha estaba una mujer rubia, muy bonita, que lo miraba divertida, mientras se colgaba de su brazo. La observó por unos instantes, recordando cuando se la había sacado y lo problemático que había sido.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que el sonido de una bocina que provenía de detrás de él, lo hizo saltar. El joven Nara sabía de quien era el auto que producía a ese sonido tan ridículo, guardó la fotografía y sonriendo se volteó para ir a su encuentro.

-Chichi!- Sentado en el asiento del conductor, Nara Shikaku lo observaba con una gran sonrisa denotando orgullo. Cuando su hijo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca bajó del vehículo para saludarlo de una manera más… fraternal.

-Estás cada vez más alto y eso que solo no nos hemos visto en cinco meses- dijo el hombre admirando a su hijo. Shikamaru tambien admiraba a su padre, y se alegró del aspecto más alegre que tenía en comparación al último día en que se habían visto-¿Ibas hacia el colegio?- el muchacho asintió con desgano y su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar que tendría que apurarse,-. Lamento- dijo con sarcasmo después de observar su reloj- informarte que no llegaras al primer turno a tiempo.

-Mendokusai…

-¿Qué te parece si me pones al día hasta que empiece el próximo?- hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con su padre y la propuesta le pareció lo bastante atractiva-, voy a interpretar tu sonrisa tonta como un "Me parece excelente".- inmediatamente el padre entró al auto y mientras Shikamaru bordeaba el vehículo para subir por la puerta del copiloto encendió el motor.

**----o----o----**

_Temari:_

_El otro deber me llama casi gritándome, __es pr__. Vuelvo a deberte un desayuno, prometo que te compensaré mañana cuando celebremos tu protagonismo en la obra, y después me hablaras de aquello que dejamos inconcluso._

_Seikō!_

Borró la nota de la pizarra después de leerla, ya se había acostumbrado a la personalidad de ese hombre, siempre ocupado, entre los dos trabajos que intentaba mantener, su propia vida privada de cual no le gustaba hablar, pero de la que ella ahora hacía parte. Sentía su corazón latir más rápido cuando pensaba en él, en el momento en que sus cautivantes ojos se posaron sobre los de ella. Desde ese momento supo que estaba enamorada y hasta la fecha no podía creer que lo había admitido con tanta facilidad.

Se acercó a la mesa ratona que se encontraba en el medio de la salita del apartamento que había conseguido gracias a la ayuda de una pensión que cobraba desde que sus padres habían perecido*. Sobre la pequeña mesa estaban esparcidas varias páginas de periódico con algunos anuncios subrayados y varios marcadores que no tardó en recoger y poner en otro lugar ordenadamente. Fue cuando descubrió, debajo de todo ese papel un sobre azul cerrado. Ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era lo que contenía.

Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación abrió el sobre y sustrajo la fotografía del interior. Se detuvo al ver la imagen y alzó una de sus rubias cejas. No era lo que se esperaba, pero estaba satisfecha, por lo menos había capturado la mejor expresión del quejoso chico.

----o----o----

_Sábado en la mañana. _

_Ella y el muchacho castaño caminaban por uno de los barrios más antiguos de la ciudad. Estaba buscando un kimono nuevo para la mujer ya que faltaba prácticamente un mes para el Shougatsu (año nuevo) y ella no tenía ninguna vestimenta para la ceremonia._

_-Mendokusai…- se quejaba el Nara acompañado de un bostezo. Se había despertado más temprano de lo habitual para un sábado, su madre el había hecho muchas preguntas, había caminado mucho para llegar a ese lugar e iba a seguir caminando hasta encontrar la tienda que buscaban. La recompensa era que ella le había pedido para desayunar y almorzar juntos, eso indicaba que iba a pasar toda la mañana con la rubia y tal vez un poco más del mediodía. Suficiente motivación._

_-Creo recordar que me habías comentado que te prometiste no volver a decir esa palabra- dijo ella mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los comercios. No sabía porque lo dijo, después de todo él se lo había contado de pasada y no lo tomaba muy en serio, además estaba comenzando a pensar que la dichosa tienda tradicional _Yuma to Taiga* _ya no existía aunque hubiera sido Tenten la que se la recomendó._

_-Para cosas muy problemáticas siempre hay una excepción-le respondió observándola y cuando ella lo miró despectivamente le sonrió leve, pero divertido. Sabía que lo que le dijese no la iba a molestar, y esto se confirmó cuando ella le devolvió el gesto. _

_-Claro…se nota que si…- no terminó la frase porque justo en el momento en que giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda divisó una especie de cartel de madera, tallado a mano estaba la palabra: Yuma to Taiga.- Es aquí._

_Shikamaru se contuvo un suspiro de alivio y decepción, porque por un momento pensó que estaban perdidos, y estar perdido con la mujer que lo atraía no le parecía mala idea. Se quedó estático, desde que la había conocido no dejaba de pensar en situaciones en las que podrían estar solos y eso era demasiado problemático._

_-¿Vienes?- preguntó ella mirándolo de reojo al notar que él se había quedado quieto en el lugar. Ese chico se comportaba tan extraño en algunas ocasiones, y ella temía ser la responsable. _

_El castaño entró al establecimiento detrás de la mujer. Según ella su amiga castaña, la de la cafetería excéntrica, le había dicho que esa era la mejor tienda de ropas tradicionales de toda la ciudad, y Shikamaru pensó que viniendo de esa chica se esperaba cualquier cosa, a pesar de tener un nombre discreto y que resaltara la elegancia*._

_Una hora después Temari salía del local satisfecha por su elección, pero antes de llevárselo iba a esperar por si tenía que hacerle algunos ajustes a su nueva prenda. De nuevo detrás de ella, iba Shikamaru con tedio y un poco de molestia, estar parado tanto tiempo era problemático._

_El andar de ambos era tranquilo. Caminaron por las calles llenas de gente. Él estaba cansado, así que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que sucedía su alrededor, ni siquiera a la gran fila que se había formado en el camino. Pero al ver que su compañera se quedaba parada él la imitó._

_-Es un fotógrafo ambulante- le informó él, que pudo ver sobre la multitud.-, esos que ves en las plazas.- observó a la rubia que se había parado detrás de la fila-Espera, no estarás pensado sacarte una..._

_-¿Por qué no?, dicen que tiene muy buena calidad- Shikamaru pensó en unas cuantas buenas respuestas de el por qué no, pero no dijo nada.-. Además, sería un buen recuerdo del día, y de los dos- había dicho la palabra clave. Él tendría un recuerdo de ella._

_Treinta y ocho minutos después llegó su turno y tanto Temari como su acompañante notaron el pequeño cansancio del fotógrafo._

_-Tomen asiento, por favor.-pidió el hombre.- y sonrían._

_-Vamos pequeño genio, así nos iremos a almorzar._

_-…- él la observó por el rabillo de los ojos extrañado y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, ya se estaba cansando de que ella lo llamara así. Pero ella solo sonreía, le sonreía._

_-¿Por qué la cara de amargado?- dijo con el tono que se utiliza con niños y se colgó de su brazo como pidiendo perdón, todo eso solo para molestarlo. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, pero cuando iba a responderle sintió un sonido, como un "click". Ambos se giraron y vieron al menudo fotógrafo terminado su trabajo._

_Al poco tiempo les entregó las fotos a cada uno en sobres y los despidió, prácticamente los empujó, para atender a más clientes._

_----o----o----_

Había valido la pena hacerlo enfadar si él iba a aparecer en su mejor ángulo. Se mordió el labio por pensar de esa manera. Se estaba dando cuenta de que al salir tanto con él estaba poniendo alimentando el fuego de un sentimiento pasional en vez de apagarlo. Aún así esa no era razón suficiente para alejarse de él, le agradaba su compañía.

Al vestirse y arreglar la cama notó una camiseta masculina entre las sábanas. La tomó y olió. El aroma de su hombre estaba impregnado en la prenda. Respiró hondo e intentar no sentirse tan mal.

El sonido de su estómago la sacó de sus pensamientos. Suspirando tomó su cartera y colocó dentro de ella el celular, sus documentos y se decidió por llevar tambien la foto, no quería dejarla por allí. Después de guardar dinero en el bolsillo izquierdo de su jeans, tomar un cuaderno y las llaves, salió del apartamento para desayunar en la cafetería cercana a la escuela. Sabía muy bien que tan buenos eran sus dotes culinarias como para arriesgarse a hacer el desayuno.

**----o----o----**

Shikaku había estacionado el auto en uno de los lugares más apartados de la ciudad para poder hablar con su hijo, era bastante calmo y nadie los interrumpiría. Por lo menos nadie lo había hecho hasta el momento. Observó al muchacho que le hablaba de lo problemático que era ir a la preparatoria, sobre los regaños de Asuma por no hacer los exámenes o dormirse en clase y siempre terminaba sus discursos con cosas como: _"Lamentaría que tengas que re-cursar el año_", "_Tendrías un futuro prometedor si tan solo te esforzaras un poco más_".

-Entonces no ha dicho ninguna novedad, ya que todos lo años en los que ha sido tu profesor (este ya es el tercero) es lo que nos dice a tu madre y a mi- le dijo el hombre con tono tedioso, no solo lo había dicho en calidad de profesor sino que en calidad de amigo de la familia y padre del ahijado de joven castaño-. Ya es hora de que admita que no tienes remedio- esto último lo dijo en forma de broma para mostrarle a su hijo que él no estaba molesto.

-… - Shikamaru observó a su padre que lo miraba con un sonrisa leve y supo lo que él quería escuchar- Tal vez lo estaba admitiendo, por eso, cuando hice el examen la semana pasada, me preguntó si tenía fiebre, y llamó a mamá porque había sacado una nota comparable con la de Sakura.- le había parecido el día más fastidioso de todos en su vida como estudiante por la actitud exagerada de su sensei y sus compañeros.- pero no sé porque te lo digo si ya la sabías.

-Me lo dices porque tu padre necesitaba saberlo por ti y no por Inoichi, que me llamó cuando Ino se lo contó.- rió recordando la voz preocupada de su amigo al teléfono preguntando si sabía si Shikamaru había sido poseído o algo así.

-…- el muchacho guardó silencio, estaba convencido de que ese el centro de la charla, el tema del que su padre quería hablar desde un principio. Y su padre ya esperaba que él lo notara. "_Medokusai"._

-¿Y qué más tienes que contarme antes de que me entere por medio de otras personas?- Cuestionó seriamente, indagando a su hijo con la mirada.- Escucha Shikamaru- dijo al no obtener respuesta-, se que me distancié bastante en estos últimos meses y por eso no quiero que vuelva a suceder, pero en este momento…

-Lo sé, no tienes que explicarte, lo comprendo a la perfección- lo cortó Shikamaru para sorpresa de Shikaku. En realidad el muchacho no quería escuchar excusas o cosas que lo hicieran recordar esa época.-. Pero aún así no entiendo muy bien que es lo que quieres que te cuente…

-Bueno, ahora que estás en la adolescencia es común que sientas ciertas cosas…- comenzó el mayor. El castaño menor pensó que su padre se había olvidado que él ya tenía 17 y ellos ya habían tenido una charla muy parecida cuando Shikaku pensó que ya era la hora, pero no lo interrumpió- Cosas que no sentías cuando tenías 13 años…- lo miró con una sonrisa para mostrarle que él no lo había olvidado.- Cosas que solo sientes cuando te atrae una chica.- terminó y esperó la respuesta del que estaba a su lado.

-¿A que viene esto?

-Después de que me enteré de lo de tu examen, fui a hablar con Asuma-san porque para serte sincero yo tambien estaba preocupado por esa noticia- se explicó tranquilamente, aunque miraba hacia delante-. Le pedí que me contara si alguna otra cosa inusual te estaba pasando, pero él me dijo que no podía decirme nada porque te lo había prometido. Eso me hizo pensar que algo más te sucedía, y ese algo era lo suficientemente íntimo como paro no hablarlo con tu madre. Así que vi las posibilidades: o habías adquirido un gran trauma recientemente o tus hormonas y cerebro se estaban revolucionando. Lo primero lo descarté, creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que las cosas, aunque te afecten, no van a cambiar radicalmente tu vida- el muchacho murmuró algo como "no he cambiado, mendokusai" en tono de queja y Shikaku le dirigió la mirada nuevamente acompañada de otra sonrisa-. Ahora solo falta que me lo confirmes.

-Sí, hay una chica- dijo mirando por la ventana. No creyó conveniente decirle que era mayor que él porque sino el hombre le haría más preguntas-. Y no la conoces, pero te aseguro que es hermosa. Pero eso no tiene relación con que yo haya tenido eso pequeños cambios.- intentó convencer a su padre y a sí mismo.

-Hijo, recuerda que yo una vez tambien tuve tu edad y tambien pasé por lo mismo. Hice cosas tontas para impresionarla (no estoy diciendo que tu sí hayas hecho), cambié para que me notara y no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un momento, ni cuando dormía- el muchacho sabía que su padre lo miraba, y pensó que sus palabras tambien habían sonado con cierta nostalgia.-. Solo me quedan dos cosas que preguntarte: ¿Ya le dijiste que te gusta?

-No, aún no. Además ella me dijo que solo quería que fuéramos amigos.- lo dijo con un leve tono de decepción, pero intentó disimularlo para que no lo notara.

-Seguramente es muy problemática- rió el hombre. Shikamaru sonrió mientras asentía. Se alegraba poder hablar con su padre después de esos meses-. Me gustaría desearte suerte, pero se dice que suerte en juego mala suerte en el amor*.- volvió a reír al ver el rostro rendido de su hijo.-. Creo que ya es hora de volver o sino Asuma va a culparme de tu falta de responsabilidad.

-Pero si es verdad, todos dicen que si no fuera porque soy más cauteloso que organizado, sería una copia de Nara Shikaku en irresponsabilidad- esta vez era Shikamaru el que se reía de la expresión que tenía el hombre.

10 minutos después Shikamaru llegaba justo cuando la campana sonaba para mostrar que ya era hora de entrar al otro turno.

-Oh, ¿qué era lo segundo que me ibas a preguntar?- preguntó el muchacho después de bajar.

-No, nada. Solo algo trivial- dijo su padre quitándole la importancia.

-Ella se las está arreglando bien sola, tiene un nuevo empleo y le gusta. Aunque se queja de que su colega de escritorio es una tonta cotilla. Y sí, sigue siendo tan problemática como siempre.- dijo el castaño dándole la espalda al auto.- Le diré que me salté la clase porque me dormí en la cocina o algo así.

-Gracias hijo, pero no es necesario. Cuida de ella, recuerda que ahora eres el hombre de la casa- no miró al joven cuando dijo estas palabras porque temía que si lo hacía pedería toda la estabilidad que tenía. Se despidió con un simple ademán de brazo. El castaño menor hubiera querido hacerlo de otra manera, pero se limitó a entrar al colegio y hacer lo único que podía hacer por su madre en esos momentos, tener un futuro y hacerla sentir orgullosa.

**----o----o----**

-¡Temari-chan!- gritó la voz chillona, feliz y conocida de Ama Tenten*.- ¡Temari-chan!-volvió a gritar al ver que la nombrada estaba sentada en un rincón del establecimiento, llamando la atención de los clientes. _"Lo había olvidado, ¿qué demonios me pasa?"_ pensó Temari, pero no intentó huir de ese problema, además ya le habían llevado lo que había ordenado para comer.- ¡Lee! Atiende a los clientes- el joven de cabello negro con forma de jícara, ojos de insecto, cejas encrespadas y muy alto se apresuró a acatar las órdenes de la alterada castaña, porque temía lo que el dragón Tenten podría hacer si no lo hacía. Cualquiera se habría asustado de la expresión de la campeona de tiro al blanco con shurikens y kunais, o la maestra del kendo, pero Sabaku no Temari no era cualquiera por eso la encaró cuando la chica se le acercó.

-¿Hace cuánto estás esperando para hablar?- preguntó mientras se sentaba

-Hace tres días- dijo como si nada ya más tranquila.-. Ahora que estás aquí merezco una explicación. ¿Quién es el chico del otro día? ¿Cómo es posible qué…- no terminó la frase porque alguien podría escucharla, pero Temari entendió a que se refería.

-¿Eh? El chico se llama Shikamaru- dijo después de sorber un poco de té, esperando un chillido de parte de la chica de chonguitos.- y no estoy saliendo con él si eso te preocupa.- aclaró antes de que ella articulara otra palabra

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, sino que… o vamos, ¿entonces que es lo que pretendes con él? Y no creas que no me di cuenta de que él…

-¿Es menor que yo?, tienes razón, pero tranquila no voy a abusar de él- se burló ella ante la cara atónita de camarera.-. Somos simples amigos- aseguró cuando iba a protestar.

-¿Qué dice tu "novio" de tus salidas?- preguntó curiosa y asustada por la respuesta.

-No lo sabe- para la joven de ojos café esas palabras eran comparables a que le dijeran con mucha felicidad que le faltaban dos segundos para que la tierra fuera destruida.-. Y espero que siga sin saberlo.- la miró con frialdad, la otra se limitó a tranquilizarse y a asentir con al cabeza.

-Espero que tengas suerte en lo que te propongas…- ante esto Temari le sonrió.- Pero algún día me lo tendrás que contar, sino no podré ayudarte.

El sonido del celular de la rubia hizo que las dos se sobresaltaran, ya que habían logrado un poco de tranquilidad después del escándalo.

-_Moshi moshi mujer problemática_

-Hola genio- respondió ella y Tenten dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

-_¿Qué harás esta tarde?_

-Tengo que repasar el guión de Ebisu, ya que hoy es la audiencia- sintió el sonido de un suspiro acompañado de un poco audible y leve _"mendokusai"_, sonrió-, ¿quieres ir? Luego podríamos comer algo, hay un restaurante cerca de allí

-_Claro, solo necesito hora y lugar._

-Comienzan a las 15:00, y si quieres paso por ti, voy a pedirle auto prestado a un amigo.- volvió a sentir algo similar a un suspiro y esta vez solo distinguió algo como "mujeres" "manejar". Acompañado con "_De acuerdo"_ desganado.- 14:30 te espero en la escuela a donde asistes. Allí mi amigo va a dejar el auto.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que estás loca- susurró la castaña, después de que la joven de ojos verdes se despidió del muchacho con simpatía que creía que Temari solo tenía con ella y con sus íntimos.

-Sé lo que hago, confía en mi.- dijo con seguridad terminando su desayuno tardío. En su mente estaba todo predeterminado, pero temía que su propio corazón la traicionara.

**----o----o----**

**Owari…**

**Notas:**

***Yuma to Taiga: me lo inventé por falta de inspiración. Sería así como una tienda fundada por hermanos. Ambos nombres tiene como significado "elegancia" y algo similar a telas. Como no conozco muy bien la cultura japonesa (casi nada), y sobre tiendas pues eso fue lo que salió.**

**Otras notas:**

**-No puedo hacer que los personajes queden como yo quisiera, así que si son un poco OoC pido perdón.**

**-Agradecería que si alguien tiene alguna duda, queja o sugerencia me la hagan saber (por telepatía no, aún no apruebo le curso), las aceptaré a todas y me ayudarían a saber que es lo que me falta.**

**-No puedo prometer que voy a publicar más rápido, por eso tambien acepto abucheos y cartas bomba.**

**Atte**


End file.
